Noche de Halloween
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Dick lleva a Damian a pedir dulces por noche de Halloween, o al menos ese era el plan.


Noche de Halloween

Work Text:

Damián sabía que Richard iba a acabar con él un día de esos, lo sabía con inquieta seguridad, por contrarias que fueran aquellas palabras, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, para lograr una imagen más fuerte en su pequeña figura, sus labios se fruncieron solo un poco y elevo la nariz para dirigir a su "hermano" favorito una de sus miradas más duras... los orbes del tono del topacio se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos afiladas dagas llenas de dureza.

No funciono.

Richard mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios, devolviéndole una mirada serena y azul... llena de afecto y paciencia, el tipo de mirada que nunca había recibido hasta conocerlo a él, cariño puro y sincero, dispuesto y sin segundas intenciones.

Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y retrocedió un único paso con supremo cuidado, diciéndose a sí mismo que no trataba de huir, aquello era una retirada estratégica.

_"Si sabes que el enemigo te supera o no podrás vencerlo ahora, retírate"_

Grayson no era un enemigo, no uno usual al menos, pero Damián sabía que no estaría mal calificarlo de cuando en cuando de aquel modo, había algo en el primer pupilo de su padre que simplemente no terminaba de entender, en la profunda calma de sus ojos azules, en el cariño que ofrecía a pesar de que en un inicio Damián había hecho lo posible y lo imposible por alejarse de él, en las caricias y los abrazos que, cuando los recibía, le provocaban aquel vuelco en el corazón, el escozor en los ojos y un temblor inquieto en los labios. Era una debilidad.

Se alteró cuando la sonrisa de Richard se hizo más profunda y algún brillo triunfal le cruzo los ojos... maldijo en su interior, pero antes de lograr irse con dignidad, léase subir en tres saltos las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el fin de los tiempos, o hasta que al mayor se le quitara la idea... lo que ocurriera primero... Richard le atrapo en sus brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo con cariño y seguridad, se quedó quieto dirigiéndole de vuelta una mirada llena de rencor.

-Suéltame Grayson –exigió, al tiempo que era alzado del suelo y él se preguntaba cuántas posibilidades había de ahorcar a Richard en aquella posición. El mayor soltó una risa amable, que le provoco de vuelta aquel vuelco en el estómago... le estaba contagiando algo, solo podía ser eso.

-Vamos Little D –Dick puso un tono casi cantarín, al sentarlos a ambos en el sofá más cercano, sin soltarle ni un segundo –será divertido...

-No veo porque participar en una festividad de bajo calibre que ni tan siquiera sostiene las verdaderas intenciones de su céltico origen pueda ser divertido –declaro tratando de aprovechar un descuido leve del mayor para removerse un poco y alejarse de su abrazo, los abrazos de Richard le gustaban, lo aceptaba muy en el fondo, pero también le incomodaba sentirse tan bien.

No logró alejarse mucho, Richard le dejo ir solo para apretar su abrazo y devolverlo a su pecho, como un niño que no desea ir a su peluche quizá en venganza a su última respuesta, aunque lo dudaba, no era propio de él.

-Te divertirás –insistió dándole una mirada ansiosa –además, nunca antes lo has hecho ¡es una gran oportunidad! –ofreció, sin conseguir nada del más joven, cuyo rostro se mantenía impasible, como quién espera, a punta de silencio, ser liberado –a mí me gustaba hacerlo cuando era un niño...

-Olvídalo Grayson –podía escuchar los calmados latidos del corazón de Richard y sus caricias amables en sus brazos, el abrazo se había suavizado hasta convertirse en caricias continuas en sus brazos iban de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, maldijo internamente, a ese paso iba a ser convencido

-¿Pero porque no? -¿Eso era un gimoteo? Claro que no, era absurdo que fuera eso.

-Porque no –declaro, mirándole desde su pecho, en tono seco y decidido.

-Esa no es una razón lógica –Grayson se rio, pero no era burla y, como lo sabía, no se enfadó.

-La idea de "divertirse" tampoco lo es –fue su respuesta y antes de que Richard le contradijera continuo –no pienso disfrazarme Richard, ni ir puerta por puerta a pedir dulces, es una actividad absurda y sin provecho, una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Se quedó callado unos instantes hasta que noto que las caricias se habían detenido y se preguntó a sí mismo si acaso había sido duro, aunque lo dudaba, había sido mucho más cruel e insoportable en ocasiones anteriores y el mayor las había asumido con paciencia todas ellas, era imposible que se hubiese enfadado con él por algo tan banal, se dijo... Aun así se separó del cuerpo de Dick y le vio a la cara.

Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Los ojos de Richard eran amables siempre, pero había ocasiones en las que el afecto parecía desbordársele en la mirada, su calidez era completa y dedicada, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa amable y casi paternal, y le miraba a él... ¡A él! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le miraba así?

Odiaba que le viese a él de aquel modo, le hacía querer enorgullecerle, que se quedara mirándolo siempre así... oh, Damián valoraba a Richard, le quería... pero tampoco había que exagerar tanto en los afectos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó desconfiado y alterado, sintiendo que sus mejillas amenazaban con encenderse.

Grayson soltó un suspiro levísimo, sin dejar de verle, apoyada su figura contra el sofá parecía haber viajado a un lugar de esos, en la mente, que son demasiado agradables.

-Te quiero mucho –De acuerdo, era posible que todo hubiese sido parte de un plan macabro pensado desde el principio para provocarle un ataque al corazón.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón partió a latir, se dejo caer de vuelta contra su pecho y oculto la cara para no verle, culpándolo en silencio por arrastrarlo a su fantasía de rosa ¿Es que acaso no había nadie más a quién molestar? No podía dejar de maldecir en su mente, aunque claro, era Richard, no era como si pudiese resistirlo demasiado... un par de segundos después su hermano mayor empezó a hacerle cariños en la cabeza.

-Si este es un intento de chantaje Grayson, te advierto que no funcionará –dijo con los labios apretados, aunque sin alejarse... quizá deseaba que lo convenciera, quizá... solo posiblemente solo le gustaban aquellos cariños.

-¿Estás seguro de que no deseas ir? –Preguntó Richard suavemente, ignorando su último comentario –Iría contigo y podrías disfrazarte de lo que quisieras... solo digo que... podrías intentar disfrutarlo, es solo una noche... - Damián guardo silencio por unos segundos, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no quería verle, porque sabía que el otro podía intentar algún truco y él podía caer, por lo que se quedaba quieto.

-creí que esas cosas eran solo para niños – no era su mejor intento pero ¡eh! Llevaba siendo convencido traidoramente desde hará una semana, nadie iba a culparlo si cedía por simple y llano cansancio.

Sabía de buena fuente que Todd había sido convencido por otras personas para ir disfrazado de _"lobo sexy"_ a quién sabe que fiesta para mayores de 18, recordaba haber tenido esperanzas de que Grayson fuera a esa fiesta y se olvidara de su plan de llevarlo a pedir dulces... no ocurrió.

-Bueno, aun tienes doce Dami, aun tienes oportunidad de ir... te lo prometo –el tono del mayor era calmado, paciente y cariñoso, se preguntó porque se esforzaba tanto en aquello y al final un suspiro le gano, claudicaba.

-Si me aburro, volveré de inmediato –declaro, tono seco, empezando a arrepentirse de aquello en cuanto la última palabra abandono sus labios, junto suyo Richard soltó un grito de triunfo.

.

Dick estaba exultante, por obras del azar, un milagro de alguna entidad particularmente rocambolesca o simple y llano capricho de un demonio con un absurdo sentido del humor, había logrado convencer la noche pasada a Damian Wayne Al Ghul de ir a pedir dulces con él en la noche de halloween.

Sus tres hermanos, que a esas alturas habían sido arrastrados, dos por curiosidad y uno por ser el que vestirían, le vieron dar vueltas por la tienda de disfraces sin ton ni son, tomando uno y otro y colocárselos en frente al más joven, que solo deseaba que acabara todo aquello de una vez.

-¿Por qué no puedo ponerme mi traje y ya? –preguntó, saliendo del vestidor con un disfraz de Dracula, su expresión era de aburrimiento total.

-Pues porque... es Halloween – Dick lo tomo de los hombros arreglando cualquier cosa que le pareciera que iba mal en el traje –Me gusta este... ¡y te da!... aunque es demasiado sombrío –tenía la mano en el mentón y cierto dejo de duda en los ojos, detrás del niño bonito de la familia Wayne, estaban los otros dos "hermanos" de Damián, con expresiones que iban a cada instante entre la impasibilidad y el estarse aguantando la risa, Damián podía escuchar sus breves murmullos a cada instante, ahogaba su rabia creando escenarios sangrientos en su mente, Richard le pasó otro traje, esta vez azul –Probemos este... -Recibió, no sin cierto rencor, el traje y fue al interior del vestidor... tardo unos minutos en quitarse un traje y ponerse otro, no era que no gustará de comprar, pero probarse todos los trajes que Richard quería había resultado casí una tortura, por suerte había logrado evitar los trajes asquerosamente adorables del inicio, sentía que tendría pesadillas con el traje de gatito y el de princesa...

-Que sea Halloween no es una razón válida –contesto, saliendo del vestidor y acomodando la gabardina azul del traje que llevaba, una atractiva aunque absurda imitación del traje de "principito" ¿Qué no se supone que el personaje era un niño más pequeño? Dio una mirada amenazante a los otros dos que le miraban con expresiones que buscaban imitar la ternura, malditos fueran, podía escuchar sus risas en su cabeza... iba a vengarse, claro que lo haría... -¿Por qué han venido ellos? -ladro.

-Ellos recogen sus disfraces hoy ¿Sabías que irán en pareja? –preguntó alegremente, provocando que el más joven elevara una ceja.

-¿cómo qué? ¿Caperucita roja y el lobo? –No era del todo una broma, como si una burla, beneficios obtenidos de contar con cierta información privilegiada, aunque eso no le evito la sorpresa de ver a Drake sonrojarse levemente y a Todd sonreír con descaro... ¿En verdad?... ¿Podría conseguir fotos? ... para molestarlos el resto del año, a Drake, Todd seguro ni pensaba en ello y hasta guardaba el negativo...

Dick en cambio, no fue consciente de nada... ocupado en admirarle con atención.

-¿qué? No, no lo creo... -ciertamente no les prestaba atención... maldijo en voz baja – quizá debamos llevarnos es... ¡Oh me gusta ese! –Grito al ver al dependiente aparecer con un traje en manos.

Damian maldijo en árabe, en voz lo suficientemente baja –al final el chantaje si había surtido efecto- antes de tomar aire y volverse a ver el traje que había atrapado a Dick, si era otra cosa jodidamente tierna iba a encerrarse en su cuarto y faltar a su promesa de salir a pedir dulces.

.

El traje no era tan malo, Damián observo su reflejo en el espejo y chaskeo con la lengua sacudiendo una imaginaria motita de este, al hacerlo la corona de imitación se movió amenazando con caerse, detrás suyo Richard le miraba entre enternecido y divertido.

Había perdido la cuenta de las fotos que le había tomado, ladeo la cabeza y observo a su mentor... podía decir que estaba feliz, no era que estuviese sonriendo como un idiota, eso lo hacía casi siempre, sino que simple y llanamente estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a bailar... sacudió la cabeza y jalo una de las mangas del traje...

Se sentía ligeramente ansioso y era absurdo porque aquella noche no sería diferente de otras, se dijo que era culpa de Grayson, le había plantado demasiadas expectativas en esa noche, y él no podía evitar creerle...

Volvió a verse fijamente en el espejo, aliviado de haber impedido que Grayson lo vistiera de dinosaurio rosa... de gato con botas, o de que tomara la recomendación de Todd y cogiera el traje azul que vieron en la tienda.

El que llevaba encima era bastante bueno, tomando en cuenta el pésimo gusto para vestir de...

-Te ves bien –Dick interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se volvió a verle solo para descubrirlo vestido de vampiro, seguramente llamaría la atención de alguna chica, o quizá pretendía, una vez terminado su paseo, acudir a la fiesta a la que asistirían Todd y Drake aquella noche... - bien, ya casi es hora, toma tu calabaza y vamos –su sonrisa llenaba la habitación de luz, como siempre, Damián solo le miro y suspirando asintió –¡espera! antes de irnos –saco una vez más la cámara y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del más joven –sonríe Dami –pidió, un flash brillo frente a sus ojos, atrapando su imagen y la de Dick en una toma, parpadeo para quitarse la luz de los ojos, y la corona de su disfraz (una brillante imitación de la que portara en su cabeza Ivan, el terrible) se tambaleo y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, ambos se volvieron a verla y fue entonces que la alarma de Batman comenzó a brillar en sus respectivos móviles.

Fue como si un tapiz de ilusiones finamente bordado fuese rasgado sin piedad y con saña en un movimiento exacto y fatal.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió, tomando el teléfono y yendo a quitarse el traje, sin ver una sola vez a Richard, no era que pudiesen ignorar la llamada, formaba parte de unos deberes que habían asumido por propia voluntad al tomar las identidades de los superhéroes, de hecho... se esperaba algo así y en cualquier caso: era hijo de Batman...

El traje de zar ruso quedo abandonado de forma descuidada sobre la cama, la corona en cambio estaba sobre la mesa de noche, Richard la había levantado con cierto pesar.

A lo lejos, no mucho, porque Arkham nunca estaba lo suficientemente lejos, podía escucharse una risa enloquecida y cruel atravesar sentidos, fuese cual fuera el plan del joker para aquella noche...

.

¿Estaba decepcionado? Era posible, pero Damian no iba a confesar eso mientras se dirigía, con Richard y a toda velocidad, al sanatorio mental de ciudad Gótica.

Pudo verlo de lejos, acercándose a él, alto y oscuro, como el castillo de algún vampiro antiguo, las nubes de una tormenta lejana solo servían para darle un aspecto más sombrío y terrible.

No era que no se esperara un plan psicótico de aquellas mentes, después de todo, era noche de Halloween, claro que iban a planear alguna cosa alocada y el hecho de que su padre hubiera estado vigilando las actividades de los villanos nada podía asegurar, como descubrían al final... un suspiro quiso escapársele de la boca y frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, al tiempo que llegaban al manicomio, elevo la mirada solo para ver el humo elevarse maligno por encima de las torres de la construcción gótica de hará más de dos siglos, su padre se ocupaba de cazar a los principales, ellos debían ocuparse de las distracciones, murmuro una maldición en voz baja, al adivinar a lo lejos a Poison Ivy junto a sus planas mutantes y a Harvey Dent al otro lado, antes de darse cuenta ambos –Richard y él - ya habían echado a correr.

Saco la espada a medio camino, sin perder de vista su objetivo y con los nervios alerta, ignorando a las unidades policiales de siempre... ¿Qué hora era? Pasó por su mente, pero esquivo el pensamiento, no importaba, no terminarían temprano.

¿Para qué pensar en ello?

.

Tenía razón

No terminaron temprano, y no eran los únicos que habían pasado casi toda la noche corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de detener a los villanos –y lográndolo con mejor o peor suerte en cada caso, porque cada villano de Batman era un caso aparte- de la ciudad, termino con un par de heridas nuevas, el labio roto y la amenaza de un beso de la hiedra venenosa, beso que se impidió gracias a la oportuna –aunque infeliz- intervención de Drake, que cayó entre ambos y le dio el tiempo suficiente para despertar del embrujo de las feromonas de las plantas.

Habían concluido al tocar el reloj de la ciudad dos campanadas, anunciando la madrugada y se preguntó, con cierto ingrato afán, ¿porque se sentía tan mal? Odiaba sentirse así y, aunque adivinaba la razón, le arañaba por dentro el orgullo tener que aceptar que era por una razón tan infantil.

Ya en la baticueva la mayoría se había dado a la actividad de limpiar sus heridas, Todd había subido a su habitación y Drake le había seguido, Damián había esquivado la preocupación de Grayson, aduciendo que podría curarse solo en su habitación.

Y allí estaba, en la bañera del gigantesco baño de su habitación, quitando la mugre, el sudor y otros resto de la pelea, el vapor del agua se elevaba frente a sus ojos en una forma graciosa, le temblaron los labios y se hundió un poco más en las aguas, Richard le diría que era normal sentirse así, pero es que él se sentía así por cosas más grandes no por una salida de niños ¡maldición!

Sus manos golpearon el agua con frustración y un dolor sordo le cruzo el hombro, maldijo de nuevo y con la misma mano cuyo hombro estaba herido busco la bata de baño que estaba al lado de la bañera, levantándose de las aguas y jalando el seguro, para que el agua corriese al tiempo que el salía por completo de la bañera.

Poniéndose la bata salió del baño, descansaría.

.

El traje de Ivan, el terrible –sí, el traje de color rojo oscuro, con el bordado perfecto, el cuello redondo que casi insinuaba un vestido, los botones remachados en dorado y demás, además de los pantalones largos y las botas de piel - estaba en manos de Richard que estaba sentado en su cama, Damián elevo una ceja con la toalla envolviéndose alrededor de su aun infantil figura, con las manos sobre otra con que se secaba el cabello, se miraron, una sonrisa de disculpa nació en los labios del mayor, chasqueo la lengua y exigió respuestas con la mirada.

-Siento que nos hayamos perdido tu salida –empezó Dick, siempre con el tono calmado y apenado que tan bien se le daba usar, sobre todo para situaciones sobre las que ninguno de los dos tenía verdadero control.

-TT... no es tu culpa –aun con su tono indiferente, el deseaba decírselo –no podíamos saber qué ocurriría eso.

-Bueno, no es del todo cierto, siempre existe la posibilidad, pero diré que no esperaba que fuese algo tan grande –suspiro levantándose de la cama y dejando el traje sobre esta y acercándose al chico ayudándole a secarse el cabello, sus dedos se movieron expertos sobre la tela de la toalla y el más joven se quedó quieto, mirándole sin saber muy bien que esperar, Richard era así, paternal y cariñoso... odiaba y amaba aquellos gestos precisamente por eso, no era su padre, pero actuaba como si lo fuera.

Y Damián le quería... le quería.

-Ponte el traje –pidió el mayor, en voz baja, como si quisiera que esas palabras fuesen solo para él, que lo eran porque estaban en su habitación con puertas y ventanas cerradas. Elevo una ceja, intrigado –póntelo Dami –pidió de vuelta y le acaricio, con la mano derecha, el dorso de la mejilla que aún era infantil, cerró por reflejo los ojos, no supo bien porque, quizá fuera ese aquello tan extraño y bonito que había en los ojos azules de su mentor.

-¿para qué? –preguntó, sin negarse.

-solo póntelo.

Asintió, como ocurría la mayoría de las veces cuando se trataba de una petición del gitano.

.

El traje era ligeramente pesado, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero era la verdad, sobre todo debido a que estaba casi muerto de cansancio tras pelear contra los villanos del asilo de Arkham, y bajar las gradas hasta llegar a la sala de la mansión con Dick saltando frente suyo no era mejor, aunque su niño interior estaba emocionado, muy emocionado.

Ingreso a la sala, parpadeando un poco, lo primero que vio fue a Alfred sirviendo galletas y algo de chocolate.

-¡¿no es adorable?!-el comentario la voz de Dick le hizo caer en la cuenta de los otros que allí estaban, se lo esperaba en parte, Jason y Tim estaban cómodamente sentados en el sofá, elevo una ceja sorprendido al ver que ambos estaban disfrazados, Todd de hombre lobo y Drake de caperucita roja, pero no dijo nada, Red Hood había curvado los labios en una sonrisa que no parecía suya, porque hasta lucía amable.

Richard esperaba una respuesta su pregunta y Damián, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas sabía de quien había hablado.

-Bastante-se rió Tim, y sus mejillas se encendieron sin saber si era una burla o un comentario sincero, afilo los ojos listo para soltar un comentario acido sobre el traje que llevaba puesto el chico pero Red Robín sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada más, sobre sus hombros sintió un abrazo por parte de Dick y su cuerpo tembló de vuelta ¿estaría demasiado cansado? No lo creía, recordaba tener mucho más soporte, ladeo la cabeza para ver a su mentor, olvidándose de observar a su padre, que llevaba un disfraz también... de vampiro, tan propio.

-Disfruta un poco –pidió Grayson, con su tono gentil de siempre y Damián asintió, haciéndole caso se acercó a ellos, el chocolate estaba caliente y juraba que las galletas tenían glaseado en forma de calaveras ¿De dónde sacaba tanto tiempo Pennyworth? Bueno, no sería él quién preguntará, tomo una galletita y Richard empezó a dictar su plan de la noche... madrugada, un suspiro escapo de los labios de todos pero contra todo pronóstico siguieron su juego.

.

La calabaza de dulces descansaba sobre la cama de Damián, lista para recibirlo cuando este volviera, estaba llena de dulces que el niño no había recogido, pero el resto de robín's había logrado encontrar para él, Jasón porque en el fondo comprendía que el chico estaría emocionado aunque nunca lo admitiera, Tim porque no deseaba que los esfuerzos de Richard se perdieran y porque el mocoso era adorable en ocasiones, aunque nunca con él, Bruce... Porque era su hijo y Alfred porque quería al niño.

Dick no necesitaba razones para hacer lo que hacía, pero si preguntaban, quizá la respuesta lo sorprendiera hasta a él.

FIN

_Finalizado en octubre del 2017_


End file.
